Late Night Wanderings
by Imaginewhirledpeas
Summary: Harry is unbearably horny, so he goes for a relaxing stroll. He instead finds Draco Malfoy, who seems to have the same problem.


A quick opening note; I have written in so fucking long; I thought I would bring it back on a happy tone; smut! PS, I still don't own Harry Potter.

Late Night Wanderings

It had begun as an innocent sneak out. As soon as Harry got through the portrait hole, he took off the cloak and began skulking in the silence that is Hogwarts at night. He hadn't changed into his pajamas yet and was still wearing his button down shirt, vest, and tie. He was so unbearably horny that he wasn't surprised at all at the wicked tent he'd pitched.

The teen wizard was trying to calm a raging hard-on. He sharply inhaled when he heard another set of footsteps. First putting on the cloak, he silently followed the other person.

Harry squinted his invisible eyes at what he had found. His forever enemy was leaning against a bare wall. Draco Malfoy.

Draco's very pale blond hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. He seemed to be flushed. Draco was still wearing his uniform as well. The Slytherin Prince was taking even yet heavy breaths. Harry looked down his thin form in hatred. Our Gryffindor's eyes widened at what he saw. Draco was clearly hard in his uniform pants. His green tie raised and fell with each of the deep breaths.

Harry backed out of the hallway speedily and silently. His breathing was very jagged by now. Throwing the cloak off, he slid down a wall, thinking of how he felt. Harry had discovered himself gay other the past summer. His favorite part of the day was seeing Ron getting dressed and undressed. Even these days, no one suspected Harry gay. (A boarding school full of toned teenaged boys is every gay wizard's dream, right?)

This was the first time that Harry had ever thought of Draco as a sexual figure. He was toned, slim, and attractive, just like Harry. They both took pride in their hair. They also both enjoy hating each other.

This excited the black haired boy greatly. He could feel all the anger he has towards Draco mixing with all these new sexual feelings towards him. He could feel his hands begin to tingle and his pants strain even more painfully. Harry popped up, leaving the cloak on the ground.

He let his foot steps be rather loud when he walked back into the corridor Draco was in. Harry loved what he saw. Draco had begun rubbing himself through the material of the pants, still looking sweaty and flushed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing in time of his own hand.

The Gryffindor cleared his throat to grab Draco's attention. His pale eyes shot open and a look of horror spread across his thin face that had just shown an expression of sexual bliss. Draco didn't even reach for his wand.

Harry walked slowly towards the embarrassed boy. Green eyes met pale silver. Harry did his best to convey a feeling of warmness and sexual desire. Draco's breathing was now short and erratic, but his erection hadn't subsided one bit. Harry took the pale hand that lay stiffly at Draco's side.

Draco was petrified. He thought that he had been alone the entire time. He was imagining that it had been Harry stroking him all along. (Along with some spanking and biting) When the man himself walked on by, he couldn't tell if he wanted to die or ejaculate.

All Harry was doing was looking at him. It wasn't the usual look of anger. It was very soft, but it made Draco purse his lips to keep himself from moaning. The feeling of Harry warm hand DID make him moan.

There was a thick moment where the two were connected physically connected and spiritually connected. Then they pounced at each other.

Sandy tan lips crashed upon rose pink. They were grabbing at each other's backs and hair and buttocks. They were just sucking each other's faces like maniacs.

To someone else, it would've looked rushed and sloppy. But that's only because it WAS rushed and sloppy. Five years of sexual tension was released in that one second. It was also each of their first time with another guy.

They rubbed their groins together and moaned into their partner's ravenous mouth. After about a minute of face-sucking, they pulled apart, with a loud 'plop' noise.

Harry stared plainly at Draco, and Draco stared right back. They breathed deeply, yet shakily; neither of them were rather sure if this was actually happening.

Draco had had enough. If he didn't finish soon, he felt like his pants would literally rip off. "Harry…" he moaned in pain and pleasure.

All of Harry's previous studying on gay love now sprang into action. The shamrock eyed boy sank to his knees and fumbled with Draco's belt, then pants. The material pooled at Draco's ankles, and he could feel the other boy's warm breath through his own silk boxers.

The Gryffindor hooked his thumbs in the waist band of the emerald green boxers in front of him. Draco gulped in anticipation. Harry could smell the manhood erect at his eye level.

He harshly pulled then down, and Draco almost screamed at the releasing of his burning prick from its restricting fabric. Harry quickly took the helmet into his own sandy lips. The pale boy was silently screaming above him.

The boy with raven hair closed his eyes at the taste of hot man. He licked the slit along the top, and then began to take it inch by inch into his anticipating mouth. Harry felt it slide further and further to the back of his own throat, and then gagged as it went too far.

White flashed in front of Draco's eyes. His breath increased ever more. The feeling of his own dick inside the mouth of his arch enemy turned lover was took much. He grabbed the untidy hair under him and forcibly pumped his mouth. Harry's throat was so tight and wet and hot.

Harry was being choked with Draco's dick. His own erection was rubbing tight against his pants and was very uncomfortable. However, the feel of Draco pulling his hair was sending him jolts of pain that increased his pleasure even more.

Draco's eye's fluttered, and his breathing hitched. He got a very distinct tingling sensation around his bum and could feel himself swell in Harry's mouth. Bright purple flashed through his mind and he was mouthing unknown words silently. He finished by feeling himself release all of his hot seed into Harry's awaiting mouth. The Gryffindor greedily swallowed most of the salty, tangy treat from Draco, but let some drip onto his chin.

Draco felt weak after the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had, but felt it necessary to return the favor. You would have to be blind and dumb to not know that Harry was as hard as he had been.

Draco pulled up his boxers, and then kissed the dark haired boy passionately. Tasting himself on Harry's tongue was rather odd, but very erotic. Harry took off his own pants and boxers together, and then sat with his legs spread towards Draco.

The pale boy spat in his hand and began with massaging Harry's base near the bush of soft black hair near his balls. He gradually moved upwards until he reached Harry's thick head. Draco sniffed deeply at the small drop of pre-cum at the tip.

He took the velvety head into his mouth and sucked lightly, reaching to massage his heavy sack. Harry bucked his hips and gasped, "Oh god…" He could feel a warm tingle move down his spine to his groin. The warm feeling grew until it felt like his entire dick was going to burn off.

Harry felt his shoulders, chest, legs, and prick tense quickly. He shuddered violently, and then relaxed as he spilled cum into the Slytherin underneath him. He sighed as his head threw back in post orgasmic bliss.

After a few moments, both were softened, dressed, and ready to leave. They drew into one last kiss, then an awkward nod. Draco swung around and began to walk away. It was decided later that the only thing that's had Harry call to Draco, "Wait! I don't want this to end," was Gryffindor courage.

Draco sighed happily. It was ringing in his own mind, but the thought of the person who always hated him most would want to continue a sexual relationship with him seemed crazy, even laughable. He turned on his heel and squeezed Harry tight.

Harry was surprised, yet satisfied. This was the response he was looking for. With one last peck on the cheek, Draco whispered, "It doesn't have to."

Thank god for late night wanderings.

Now's the time to comment! Don't miss your opportunity!


End file.
